Just Friends
by somewhereovertheklainebow
Summary: Kurt has recently transfered to Dalton. Blaine and him are just friends, and nothing more. Or are they...?  Rated M for swearing and sex scenes. Smutty, will only be a few chapters.


_Kurt has just transferred to Dalton. He and Blaine share a dorm, and they are just friends._

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know where Kurt is?" Blaine asked Wes as he caught up to him in the crowded Dalton halls, "I've been looking for him to invite him to Warbler practice later on."<p>

Wes thought, "Doesn't he do yoga in the gym after school?"

"Okay, thanks," Blaine waved and rushed off to where the gym was.

Blaine walked quickly down the corridors, and then turned the corner to a nearly empty hallway. There was a huge window taking up an entire wall there that showed a view into the gym. Blaine planned to just go straight through the doors, but as he passed the window, he paused.

He turned slowly, and peered in through the window to see if he was seeing what he thought he saw. Kurt. Not exactly Kurt, but more or less his ass…

_No. Wow, geez Blaine, control your hormones, _Blaine's head said.

Kurt was stretching down to reach his toes, faced away from the window, completely unaware of the boy standing outside the window watching him.

Blaine hadn't noticed at first, because he was a little distracted by… something else, but Kurt wasn't in his Dalton uniform. He had changed out of that, and what looked to be a red and white uniform of some kind. It had the letters "CHEERIOS" painted across the back in white. Blaine wondered if it was some sort of yoga club Kurt had previously been in. The lycra type of material, fitted him perfectly. Blaine had never really thought about how toned and tight Kurt's ass was, but when he saw him in this… just, wow.

_Just friends… _Blaine thought to himself, _We're just friends._

Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, Blaine swallowed heavily as he watched Kurt twist and bend, stretching himself out. Kurt then stood up and backed to the corner of the square mat on the floor.

Blaine watched intently, not knowing what Kurt was doing as he stretched his arms up in the air. Before Blaine had time to blink, Kurt ran forward, did three cartwheels in a row before doing a backwards walkover and landing in a perfect split on the ground.

Gasping, Blaine inched further towards the glass of the window. He didn't know Kurt was so goddamn flexible.

"Fuck," Blaine said out loud, before realizing and covering his mouth. Luckily, Kurt hadn't noticed.

Kurt, looking ever so slightly pleased with himself, got up and proceeded to do a handstand. His red and white shirt rode up a little, and Blaine inhaled sharply as a well-toned set of abs was revealed.

In this position, Kurt suddenly noticed the figure outside the window. Gasping slightly, he lost concentration… and balance. One arm wobbled, and before he knew what happened he was coming toppling down in a heap on the ground.

Blaine in an instant ran in through the doors, and went to help Kurt up. Taking him by both arms, Blaine pulled him up off the dirty ground.

Kurt looked up and stopped breathing. So did Blaine. They were about 2 inches away from each other, and Blaine felt his heart physically skipping a beat at the unexpected close proximity.

"Uh, hi." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt exhaled and took a step back and smiled awkwardly, "Uh, you were watching me."

"I couldn't help it, it was hot," Blaine said before thinking, but quickly realized what he said and bit his lip, "I mean, it was very well done, uh, you should um, join a team or something."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, I was in the cheerleading team at my old school. Dalton doesn't really have those offers though," he scrunched his nose, "You enjoyed my little performance, then?" He asked innocently.

"Uhh, yeah. You're kind of… sexy." Blaine responded, a little dazed.

"Mmm, I heard I can be very flexible." Kurt said, not realizing what he was doing to Blaine.

Kurt smiled at him.

"Shit… I can't take this." Blaine said in a rushed sort of whisper, and before he knew it, he had taken a step towards Kurt and attached their lips together.

Kurt responded immediately, melting right into Blaine's muscular chest as his lips parted to meet Blaine's tongue, which found its way quickly into his mouth.

They kissed passionately, eyes fluttering and chests pushed flush up against each other.

Kurt moaned and reached his hands up to tangle in Blaine's gelled curls, sufficiently un-taming them. Blaine moved his hands from the small of Kurt's back down to cup around his ass. Kurt gasped and thrusted forward, accidentally grinding his hip into Blaine's groin.

The kiss broke as the two boys gasped, feeling that the other one's erection was just as evident as their own. Still wrapped in each other's arms, Kurt looked at Blaine, breathing heavily.

"Blaine, aren't we… are we just friends?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head in confusions, "I don't know. I just know that I want you. Fuck it, I need you."

Kurt giggled and blushed furiously, "Well I can't say I've never wanted you. You are actually really sexy, and I have wanted you for fucking ever."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, looking slightly amused, "Really?" Kurt nodded, "Well it's settled then. Screw being friends," Blaine leant in to kiss Kurt again, and then pulled away before adding, "I'm actually surprisingly turned on by you swearing."

Kurt smirked, "no. fucking. Way," he said in a low tone.

Blaine practically attacked Kurt, taking them both to the ground as he reattached himself onto Kurt's lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, let me know what you think :) hopefuly I can continue soon. This story won't be long. A few chapters, max. xxx<em>**


End file.
